


je t'aime plus encore qu'hier

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: "I thought you liked Diana" you said quietly."I thought you liked Gilbert" replied back the boy "it's just ... je t'aime plus encore qu'hier"





	je t'aime plus encore qu'hier

**_je t'aime plus encore qu'hier_ **

 

 

Let’s play with me.  
To be sure to miss  
I’ll live with you for a very long time.  
We live together  
Can you love me or who?  
Or where can you boast  
Me or not  
  
-  **The Black Skirts,** "Nalang Animyeon"

 

 

Your first kiss was not with Gilbert but it was with that little French boy, at Green Gables: his name was Jerry and if it is still difficult to admit, he turned every single English word into literal butter.  
French language at that age was a foreign concept but at the same time so familiar, just because it was Jerry speaking it.  
You were in the barn, teaching him how to read and how to pronounce properly when he looked at you, with those big brown eyes and he leaned on you and he kissed you, softly.  
"Why are you smiling at me like that?" you asked tartly.  
And him didn't replied, he just smiled with an idiotic expression all over the face  
"I thought you liked Diana" you said quietly.  
"I thought you liked Gilbert" replied back the boy "it's just ... _je t'aime plus encore qu'hier_ "  
"Are you insulting me?"  
"No, I just said that I love you"  
"Just and only that? I'm not a fool, you know"  
"I know you're not" and then he stole a quick kiss on your cheek.  
You never admitted that _that_ was the purest and genuine dialogue ever, more than kissing Gilbert under a tree in summer with the birds singing just for you, majestically.  
Now you're thinking where in the world he is: you not even imagined that he died, twelve years ago, exhausted from tubercolosis with your name on his lips.

 

 

 

 

_Jerry_


End file.
